One type of ladder is informally called a flip ladder. These ladders can be used like a stepladder which can stand erect by itself when in use or can be “flipped” open to form a straight ladder for use when leaned up against some surface such as a wall. One limitation of flip ladders today is the lack of a tray for paint cans, tools etc. to be used when the ladder is in the stepladder configuration. The purpose of this invention is to provide a flip ladder having a tray attached to the ladder for use in the stepladder configuration. In addition, a means is provided to positively stow the tray out of the way of the user when the ladder is used in a straight configuration.